


all this aggravation (isn't satisfactioning me)

by DreamBrother



Series: a little less conversation [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBrother/pseuds/DreamBrother
Summary: It is weeks later and Danny is still living at Steve's house, which could only be because of one simple reason:Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: a little less conversation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673014
Comments: 40
Kudos: 202





	all this aggravation (isn't satisfactioning me)

**Author's Note:**

> The reaction to the first fic in this series was the highlight of the past week. Clearly we all need a bit of escapism and fluff at the moment, which I've done my best to provide here in this follow-up. Thank you very very much for all your comments and kudos. 
> 
> If you haven't read the previous part in this series, please do so, or else this fic will make very little sense to you!
> 
> Title from the Elvis song, 'A Little Less Conversation'. Set post 10x15.

**all this aggravation (isn't satisfactioning me)**

Bobby Kahale liked to think he was a good man. He ran an honest business, paid his men well, didn't fleece his clients. He took Stacy out for a date night at least twice a month, spent time with his kids, called or visited his mum often, his dad having long passed and left Bobby the family business.

Okay, so maybe once in a while he snuck a cigarette here or there when work got a little manic and the client was being an asshole and his suppliers liked giving him mini heart attacks with their pricing... but he always did it out of sight of the kids and showered after so Stacy couldn't smell it on him.

He just wasn't sure how a sneaky smoke here and there justified this karmic retribution. All he'd wanted was some garlic shrimp for lunch that day. Was that too much to ask? 

"Bruddah, you wanna explain to me _wiki wiki_ what you doin' down there? Don't want no customers getting the wrong idea."

"Don't look down here then! Just tell me - is there a blond haole coming your way, a tall guy with him?"

Bobby waited anxiously as Kamekona leaned out of the window of his shrimp truck, hidden from sight as he himself was, cross legged on the ground next to Kamekona's feet.

"You talkin' about Jersey and McGarrett? Ain't you finished renovating Jersey's house yet, is that why you're hiding?"

"I'm trying to be finished with it, but they won't let me!" Bobby muttered under his breath. "They're walking over here, aren't they? I knew that was Danny's car pulling up."

"Brah, if you're in trouble, I ain't harbouring you as no fugitive. You can't be hiding in my shrimp truck forever, that's not hygienic and you know me, I run a clean ship."

"Please Kame, I'll explain later, just don't-."

Any and all pleading from Bobby was drowned out by the sound of two irate voices approaching the window of the shrimp truck.

"-and you are _so_ wrong, McGarrett, that all those people who thought the earth was flat were less wrong than you."

"Jesus Christ, Danny, all I said was that I think Katniss should have ended up with her friend from childhood, not bread boy."

"See? That's _exactly_ my point. You don't even realise the ridiculousness of what you're saying. Katniss is a fine independent young woman who doesn't need a man to fulfill her story line. The bread boy was necess-."

The rest of Danny's words trailed into one as Bobby shot Kamekona his most desperate look, receiving a quick jerk of a nod in return before Kamekona leaned out and interrupted the rant.

"Gentlemen! Are my ears filled with sand or are you boys fighting over a film that's older than my shrimp truck?"

Bobby crouched further underneath the counter as Danny's voice came from just the other side of the sheet of metal that hid him from his client and his insane partner. Well actually, both were his clients considering McGarrett had paid him to fix a roof that didn't need fixing. 

"Hey, just because it's old doesn't mean it's irrelevant." There was a thumping sound. "Look at this guy here, exhibit A: old, white in his hair and beard, but we still still keep him around."

At the sound of McGarrett's voice so close to him, Bobby felt a frisson of fear travel up his spine. "Hey, who you calling old? I could beat you in a foot race even if one of my legs was broken."

"Excuse me? Are we forgetting who won the wheelchair race we had after I let the surgeons cut open my bo-,"

"Boys, as much as I enjoy you lovebirds saying sweet nothings to each other, you wanna order before you cause a queue?"

"What queue? Knucklehead and I are the only ones here. We'll take two specials, an extra of lemon butter, and two waters."

"Danny's paying, since he is still mooching off me, rent free."

It took all of Bobby's willpower to not guffaw out loud at McGarrett's comment and give his hiding place away, his mind flashing back to just a few weeks ago when he first met the man when he came over to Danny's house as Bobby was packing up, and essentially paid him to fix a non-existent issue in Danny's house, forcing his client to stay with him longer. 

What was wrong with these guys? Did they not see each other enough at work? 

The _ding_ and _wham_ of the cash register opening and closing as Kamekona accepted payment brought Bobby out of his thoughts just in time for his old friend to ask: "So, McGarrett, you're Team Gale? Care to share your reasoning with the audience while I get your order ready?" Bobby shifted back more to let Kamekona move around in the small space.

"Again, what audience? It's just us buying shrimp in 90 degree heat as the sun burns us to a crisp."

"Shh Daniel, the man wants me to speak." Bobby heard the Commander clear his throat. "So, Gale - handsome, dashing young man, number one. Two, he has known Katniss for years, stood by her, they've hunted together, fed the family, looked about Katniss' dau-, sorry, sister. Three, he is loyal to her, he looked after Katniss' family when she was away, protective without treating her like a damsel in distress. Four-."

"Four, it's Gale's crazy idea which ultimately leads to Prim's death?"

"Danny, spoilers! You said you wouldn't watch the last film without me!"

"I didn't, I read the books which you never said I couldn't."

"You haven't read the books, I would have noticed you reading the books."

"You're such a maniac. Do you honestly think everything I do, you see?"

As their argument continued, Bobby cautiously poked Kamekona's leg to get his attention and when the man looked down towards him, Bobby gave him his best what-the-actual-fuck look, hoping it conveyed adequately his disbelief that these two men, bitching away at each other in front of a shrimp truck on a random Tuesday, were entrusted with the safety of the island he called home. If this was how they were just grabbing a quick bite to eat, Bobby wasn't sure how they had managed to live together the past few weeks without the cops being called to prevent them killing each other. 

Kamekona simply snorted and turned around to grab the drinks from the fridge and this is where it all went wrong for Bobby Kahale. Perhaps if he hadn't had that sneaky cigarette two days ago, hadn't eaten the last slice of chocolate cake that he knew Stacy had her eye on last night, then maybe Kamekona wouldn't have accidentally stepped on his foot as he turned back towards the window to hand over the drinks.

But Bobby had had that cigarette, that slice of cake, so Kamekona did accidentally step on his foot.

Bobby tried to muffle his shout of pain but it was too late. The argument that had carried on from the other side of the inches of metal protecting him from Danny and McGarrett abruptly seized, even as Kamekona himself froze and looked down towards Bobby, apology in his eyes.

"Who was that?" 

"You hiding someone down there, brah?"

"Hey! Hands off your weapons, boys!" Kamekona demanded before looking down at Bobby. "You may as well reveal yourself, bruddah, these two guys are like a dog with a bone."

With a heavy sigh and a deep felt prayer even as he wished he had gone to church more often, Bobby accepted his friend’s outstretched hand and with a grunt, he hefted himself up, turning to face the cause of his recent smoking habit. 

Where Danny's face remained a perfect representation of confusion as he recognised Bobby, McGarrett's expression proved why criminals and terrorists dropped their guns and ran for the hills when they learnt Five-O was on their trail. 

And now it was Bobby facing off against the head of the elite task force. He should have just stayed in bed today. He should have hugged his wife and children more. 

"Er… hi."

"Bobby? What are you doing in Kamekona's truck?"

"Well, I was, um, I was doing Kamekona a favour…?"

Danny's expression took on a hint of mischief and Bobby's sense of self preservation made him focus on the detective, doing his best to tune out the death glare he was receiving from the man standing next to him.

"Oh yeah? What kind of favour?"

"I was, um, having a look at his plumbing. Truck! The truck's plumbing." That sounded reasonable. He has fixed the water issue at Danny's house, and a food truck had sinks...

"I'm not sure I want to ask any follow up questions about you fixing Kamekona's plumbing."

*Never mind follow up questions," Kamekona interjected. "You wanna explain why you're looking at my friend like he owe you money, McGarrett?" Kamekona turned to Bobby. "Do you owe him money?"

Kamekona's comment had been enough to wipe the look of death on McGarrett's face quick enough that when Danny looked towards his partner he just saw a placid smile.

"No, of course not, Kamekona, I don't know who your friend is. Care to introduce us?" 

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two haven't met." Danny's hand tapped McGarrett on the chest before he pointed at Bobby. "Steve, this is Bobby Kahale, my contractor. Kamekona hooked us up. Bobby, this Steve McGarrett, my partner and current landlord."

And the bane of Bobby's life. He tried not to flinch when Steve stuck his hand out in Bobby's direction and then tried not to crumble in pain when a firm hand gripped his and he could have sworn he felt the bones in his hand grind together.

"Hi," Bobby said. If McGarrett wanted to pretend he hadn't shown up at Danny's house a few weeks ago and made him delay completion on Danny's house, that was fine. He just wanted to be able to go home tonight and hug his wife and kids, that's all.

"You about done with Jersey's house, Bobby? Can't have my two favourite customers killing each other if they have to live under the same roof any longer," Kamekona asked as he leaned out to hand Steve and Danny their plates of shrimp. 

"Funny you should ask that, Kamekona. Bobby just texted me yesterday to tell me he's found a colony of fire ants in my house, and he's kindly arranged to get it sorted for me in the next few weeks."

"Fire ants, huh? Bad luck, Jersey," Kamekona murmured as he shot Bobby a look that promised further interrogation at a later point.

"Yeah, Danno's not having the best time with his place at the moment," McGarrett said. "I'll have to start charging him rent soon."

Bobby stifled the slightly hysterical giggle that almost made its way out of his throat. Anyone would think that McGarrett was a patient and understanding buddy giving his friend a place to stay. If only they knew that just a few days ago, McGarrett had shown up at Bobby's office just after closing when he was alone sorting out the books and casually mentioned the fire ants he had seen at Danny's place when he had gone to pick up something. And of course he would pay for Bobby to sort the issue out, as an early birthday gift for Danny, and all Bobby had to do was text Danny and let him know about the issue, and that the cost would be covered under the work already done. 

Bobby was willing to bet his marriage that those fire ants had not existed until McGarrett had visited the property. And his client Danny must have been the most optimistic man on the _planet_ to think a contractor would sort out a roof issue and a pest problem without extra charge. Haoles. 

"You start charging me rent, I'll start charging you for the years being your backup has shaved off my natural lifespan." Danny's voice brought Bobby back to the present and there must have been a God up there somewhere who liked Bobby as he watched Danny and McGarrett turn away from the truck window with their food and drink in hand. 

"That's your job, pal, you're literally paid to watch my back."

"Bye, guys," Danny said, as he turned to follow his partner. "If you think my salary is enough to cover the pain and suffering being your partner has brought upon me-."

Danny's voice faded as the two oldest members of Five-O walked towards the benches, and Kamekona turned to Bobby with an inquiring look.

"You wanna tell me why McGarrett looked like he wanted to tear you in half? And why you felt the need to hide in my truck when you saw them comin’?" 

"All very good questions, brah, and I promise you I'll answer them, but I'm gonna run before they get done eating. See ya, Kame!"

With that, Bobby made a beeline for his van like his ass was on fire. He had a wife to take out for a date to a restaurant that served amazing chocolate cake, and a hidden packet of cigarettes he needed to throw away. 

X

"So um, jokes aside, if you want me to start paying rent, that's fine. I was only meant to stay at yours for a week initially, and it's been months."

"Danny, just shut up."

"Since when do you turn down free money, you cheapskate?!"

"I'm not taking your money."

"You take my money just fine when I'm buying us food and drinks."

"That's different, we buy each other stuff all the time. But I'm not taking money off of you for living at my place."

*Fine, I'll just transfer it directly into your bank account."

"Danny, don't. Please. I meant what I said - you can stay as long as you want. Get it through your thick head."

"Fine. Bobby said the fire ants should be dealt with within a week or two anyway."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Jesus, Danny, stop saying fine."

"You're not the boss of me, I'll say whatever I want."

"Technically, I am the boss of you. And your landlord too."

"I'm not paying you rent, ergo you're not my landlord."

"I changed my mind, you pay me rent, I'll be your landlord."

"Too late, the boat has sailed."

"You mean the ship has sailed."

"Whatever, army boy."

"NA-VY!"

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a third and final part sometime next week - of course, Danny has to find out
> 
> Comments continue to be love in the time of corona, more so than ever before


End file.
